


The Quality Test

by Caroaimezoe



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: 7th entry for Everybody Wants Leo Challenge: Rise day
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 91
Collections: Everybody wants Leo week -2018-2019-2020





	The Quality Test

__

* * *

_Prompt used: Rise and Subleo_

Donatello was in the garage, happy as he could be. He was alone, listening to the Bolero of Ravel while doing some upgrades on the Turtle Tank. It was a nice escape with all the Christmas songs Mikey was singing the whole day. It was that time of the year again, and Don tried to escape a specific turtle. Don knew it was useless, he knew Leo. The guy was stubborn as fuck when it came to things like doing family stuff. He damn knew that even if he turned the Turtle Tank into a submarine, damn Leonardo would manage to find him to ask him again for his help for that stupid human commercial day. He had been almost positive he had already given money to get rid of Leo’s harassment but since his brother was still tracking him down, maybe it was last year. Christmas was happening too many times for Donatello to keep track.

Don heard the steps and didn’t even turn his head toward the newcomer. Of course, he had locked the door and lied about where he was, but Leo picked locks as easily as he dropped a pick-up line. 

The Bolero of Ravel was cut at its climax.

“Okay so Don, tell me…”Leo trailed off, pieces of paper in his hand, without even a greeting, knowing very well his brother preferred to go straight to the point. “How high are the chances that you could manage to make a sexual robot before Christmas?”

Don glanced briefly to his brother, before returning his attention to the Turtle Tank. He didn’t even flinch at the request. Reacting would just encourage Leo.

“Considering Christmas is next week, I guess the answer depends on what you mean by a sexual robot?” he replied, dispassionate.

Leo took again the two pieces of paper. 

“Well, one who does blow-jobs, I guess.” He raised an eye ridge. “There's not too much detail, here,” he exclaimed, tapping on the sheets. “But why not give the children the full package deal, you know? They are kind of like our kids, the only ones we’ll ever have, anyway,” Leonardo joked.

Donatello gave him an unimpressed look.

“Are you calling Raphael who is thrice bigger than us, a child?”He snickered. “I hope if I have a child he would at least have half of my brain.”

“Don, you are spoiling my Christmas spirit, here,” the red-eared turtle sighed. “Remember you are supposed to be Santa, crafting toys and gifts in your workshop.” Leonardo grinned. “And I’m your sexy elf.”

Donatello rolled his eyes and put down his screwdriver. He knew Leon wouldn’t drop it. Each damn Christmas it was the same shit. Why the fuck wasn’t Xmas once every four years like the damn elections? Annoyed, he turned toward his immediate younger brother. And why the fuck was he the one having to work his ass off? He knew the answer; he was the only one useful in this damn family but it was unfair! He wiped his ass with Christmas! They called him the Grinch! Why did Leo have to nag him every year for him to do crap?!

“When did I sign up for this?” he grumbled. “If you are so into this, why do I have to tag along? Just do it yourself!” he spat before turning his back to Leo and his attention to the Turtle Tank.

“Don’t be like that, bro.” Leo walked behind him to rub his shoulders, but Don remained stiff. “You know I ask this of you because you’re the best. Alas,” he lamented with emphasis. “I’m not as gifted as you!”

Donatello uttered a long sigh. What was sure is that Leo was the best at coaxing and placating people and well, he wasn’t bad at massaging. He had to give him that. But no wonder Leon was good. He got plenty of experience on how to drive Don crazy just by his nagging until the genius got cornered. Lately, he was worse. Leon barged in his lab or garage any chance he got. He had to be firm if he wanted to be left alone in his Fortress of Solitude.

“I’m not doing a fucking robot five days before Christmas,” he stated, folding his arms. “I have other projects to work on." But, the curiosity got the best of him and he couldn't help but ask: "And what about the blow job and the sex?” He raised an eyebrow, with a cold and stern gaze. “One of your silly jokes, again?”Leo was also the best at that.

“If only…” Leo looked concerned all of a sudden. “You know I asked our brothers to write down a wish list as every year. This time...it was rather unexpected.” Leo lowered his gaze like he was too embarrassed to talk, but Don knew his brother. It was all pretense. 

“Okay, I bite,” Donatello yielded, snatching the paper sheets form Leo’s hands. “What is this all about? What do these brats want?” he asked, his exasperation obvious. But his eyebrows raised in surprise when he read what had been written on both wish lists by Mikey and Raph. Indeed, it was rather unexpected and well, rejected.

“I won’t do it,” Don spat, tossing the paper away. “Forget about this already and ask them to redo it!”

“Why?”Leo wondered and Don who was about to go back to tighten a gasket, snapped his head, bewildered at the question. “Is it because you can’t do it?” he taunted.

“Are you messing with me?”Don deadpanned. “You ask me why I refused to do one or, for the matter, two sexual robots for our brothers?”

“Yes,” Leo replied softly. “This is what I’m asking. I admit it could be...a little unexpected but, well, Mikey turned sixteen and you know how it is to be a teen...well, I guess you do. Or are you made from the same iron than the Turtle tank?” 

“This is not iron, you moron. It’s ultra-hard, cold-rolled stainless steel alloy.”

If only he was in steel, it would actually avoid him a lot of trouble. Don stared a moment, studying Leo’s features. His brother expressed genuine curiosity but also, sincere desire to please their brothers for Christmas. Damn it. 

“I can’t do that in five days,” he admitted quickly to get over it."I would need a shitload of electronic parts, but also…”

Don ran a hand on his face. He had no idea how to start to express to Leo how too weird of an idea it was.

“They both asked for a sexual robot with a turtle appearance. To make a robot that looks like a turtle would be asking me to order material I don’t have and couldn’t get at the junkyard. But they also say...they want the robot to move and talk and…”

“Shelldon does that, right?”

“They asked that the robot have feelings and giving affection!!! Goddamit!” Don threw his hand above his head. “And some initiative! Robots don’t do that!”Don took back Mikey’s sheet: ‘I want to have a partner who gave me kisses and cuddles when I feel sad, listen to me and love sex with me.’ Don read, mimicking Mikey’s voice. “Robots don’t love sex!” Don snarled. “And what about Raph, the mighty leader! He wants a partner who alleviates his stress by physical pleasure and fills his heart by…”Don cursed under his breath. He didn’t want to read aloud. Of course, his brothers were lonely and feeling urges, but what could he do with it? He never signed up to be a mutant, either! “They want a lover.” Don’s voice was clinical and cold. Just saying the L-word was making his jaw ache. “I can’t do that.”

“So, it’s impossible,” Leo murmured sadly. “They looked so...expectful...I would feel so bad in front of them and their disappointment.”

“Just forget Christmas, already,” Don shrugged, returning to his work. He had to avoid eye contact because Leo had those anime eyes, sometimes that made him feel something weird and having feelings scared the shit out of him. “It’s a human holiday. We can distract Dad while they rent a porn movie, I guess. It’s the best we could do,” he muttered.

“But...I just realized…”Leo started dreamily. “They never mentioned a robot. Did they?” 

Don turned slowly his head, grossed out.

“I’m not calling a whore, full of crabs or worse, here,” he exclaimed, disgusted.”Besides, there’s no way a whore, even geeked up would want to do our bros and cuddle them!”Why couldn’t Leo get it through his thick head! Damn, he was supposed to be his smart brother.“Even for two hundred bucks and I’m sure as hell not renting a whore for Mikey and Raph to get laid!”

“What if it’s not a whore, has no illnesses, don’t mind cuddles and doesn’t ask for money?”Leo asked again. 

“Where would you find that?”Don huffed, taking his screwdriver again. “Besides, they said they wanted a turtle.”

“What about me?” Leo proposed with an eager smile.

Don dropped the screwdriver, staring incredulously at his brother. Did Leon imply what he thought he had? Okay, he wouldn’t bite. Leo was just messing with him.

“You must be kidding me, right?”Donatello snorted. And he had thought their whole life Mikey was the one with a screw loose. “You are not offering yourself as the lover of your brothers?”

“Why not?”Leo asked again, not looking like joking a bit. “I don’t mind.”

Don’s usual sarcastic self was nowhere to be seen. He was gaping, astonished. Leo just replied 'I don't mind' carefreely but also, with disturbing honesty. No shame at all showed on Leo's face.

“Well...I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Donatello replied very slowly, still troubled. “First, maybe incest could turn them off. I know we are from different species, but still...they call you bro. Second…”Don felt like he was in another reality. Was he really explaining to Leo why it was bad, again? Did this guy has an ounce of morality? He had to make a bullseyes mark right now.“Second, you have no experience. Who knows you could be...a bad fuck,” he finished, a little disappointed about the weakness of his point, but it was still a point.

Leo raised an eye ridge.

“This is what you think of me?” Leo looked kind of rejected. “A bad fuck?”

“I have no opinion about your sexual value,” Don denied sharply. It was true; he never had. It was nothing against Leo. He rated people by how useful or smart they could be. Leo was his highest rated brother, already. It was good enough. Don’s brain was just too busy to linger on a hunger he knew he couldn't satisfy. And well, PornHub was there in case of absolute necessity. But now his mind was filled with images of Leo spreading those long legs of his. He had to wipe them out of his mind quickly.

“Because I never cared to have one. But, I have a point. They probably imagine a person less clumsy. You could brag about your sexiness, but the fact is you are a cherry boy just like them.”Don hadn’t said ‘us’ even if well, it would have been more accurate. “Maybe I can manage to find some sex toy and...” he was ready to compromise to just return to his Turtle Tank already. Why was he not an only child? He would feel saner.

“Like you are any better than me?”Leo retorted.

“I read books and I’ve done my research, too.”Don needed to end this stupid conversation and this was a point Leo couldn't argue about. “And now too, I’m busy, so just…”

“If you are so good, train me.” Don froze, not sure to have understood. “Train me to make me be a very good sex partner.” Leo continued, taking a bold step. He had a smug smirk on his face and a hand on his hip. “I’m a fast learner. I bet in five days a genius like you, so knowledgeable in these matters, could turn me into a very skilled lover to make our brothers a perfect gift.”

Don's reply was dry.

"No."

"But it won't cost you a penny!" Leo protested. "And less work, I mean come on...you can even enjoy it!"

Don's eyes flickered to Leo. He refused to even consider the question. 

“No.” He glared at Leo to convey that he couldn’t be convinced that easily. “I don’t see what you can offer me as more enjoyable than what I already have,” he exclaimed, motioning to his laptop next to him.

He believed Leo would be pissed at his answer or just discouraged and drop the sick idea. But Leo’s onyx eyes usually so sharp turned velvety as he sat on the rolling office chair Don used to admire his work in peace. 

“You don’t know that for sure if you don’t try.” He crossed and uncrossed his legs like he was in the Basic Instinct movie and Don looked away. “I’m pretty sure I have potential…” he murmured lustfully and Don felt the garage was now too hot. Leo stretched his long leg, putting his round calf under Don’s snout to be sure to stay in Don’s vision. Was it him or were Leo’s feet starting to smell good? It was like the bastard spread scented cream over him before heading to the garage.“They had been made long like that to twist around the body of a lover with a shell.” 

“Stop your Betty Grable’s routine, for fuck sake” Don barked, pushing away the leg. Leo was reaching new heights about being a pest. “I’m working here.”

“I ask you this because, Don, you are the best for this!”Leo pleaded with his puppy’s eyes. “I know you got it!”

“Flattery won’t work, Leo. I’m already the best at about everything in this damn household. You only beat me to be a pain in the ass!” Donatello exclaimed, throwing his arm above his head without any modesty at all. Why would he be modest? It was damn true. “How much do you want to stop annoying me? Is this what this is about?” he asked with a sudden eagerness. “This whole discussion was only a scheme to make me spit cash! You have it, Leo. I’ll give you $100 to go buy any junk you want for your brothers!”

“This is not about money.” Leo was now dead serious.”I want you to train me to be an engaging partner. And I’m sure you could enjoy it, too, as I say,” he insisted. “You are a scientist, right? You need to test your theory about me being a bad fuck!”

"Are you asking me to train you like you were some kind of Doberman?" Don sneered. "And about enjoying…" To show how serious he was he looked at Leo straight in the eyes. "If I have enough free time to get horny, I would rather use tech or my palm. They wouldn't flap their lips the whole time."

Leo’s grin stretched.

"Well if I’m busy sucking on your cock I guess I couldn't be chatty."

Don was unable to keep his features in their familiar jaded expressions, staring speechless at his shameless brother. Did Leo just talk about sucking his cock like it was holding a screwdriver? Then, realizing how Leo was smug, he remembered to look unimpressed to keep his act of cool science boy.

"Is that so?" he asked idly. "You ask me to test the quality of your fellatio."

"That's right,” Leo nodded. “I want to be sure our bros have a nice present. Maybe I won’t be as precise in the pleasure I give than your machine would have been, but I will be vocal and warm to make up for it.” Leo crossed and uncrossed his legs again, stroking his thigh. “You can’t deny I have a nice body and I’m fit. I’m athletic and I have the stamina to give and take pleasure for a long time…”Leo spread his thighs slightly, brushing his groin. There was the hint of a bulge, there, Don was positive and his mouth grew dry. “Besides, I asked you first so I don’t think you could make a machine as eager as me. Like you pointed out,” Leo added, “a machine doesn’t like or love or take initiative.”  
  
Don swallowed hard. Despite himself, his mind was conjuring images, too vivid to his liking. That Leo was talking so carefreely about gay sex wasn't the part disturbing him. Leo had always been into costumes and was more girly about his good looks than April on a few aspects; scratch that, EVERY aspect. Only by the way he moved, it was obvious Leo would not turn down any hanky panky, contrary to Raph and Mikey who were like two unmotivated snails on the puberty scale. Leo could want to be banged and well, Don could get that. What was bewildering Donnie was that Leo asked his help like it was some junk toy needing to be fixed. Like it wasn’t so taboo or crazy and that if Leo himself was only a mere object.

But he still wasn't assured that it wasn't a prank, not yet. Leon was a rascal and all this naughty wish list seemed fishy to him. Both Mikey and Raph seemed to have the sex drive of lukewarm water and the fact that both of them wanted a fancy sex-bot instead of the usual junk for Christmas was too weird to be true. But it was their handwriting. Don had done enough of their homework to know that, but it was still odd. Maybe Leo was just pushing further to challenge Don’s story about how he still wasn’t a virgin. He frowned, thinking it was the most likely answer. If Leonardo had dared to waste his time on a joke, the little prick was better off to already start running. Because Don wouldn’t back down to let Leo tease him about his lack of knowledge. 

“I’m not sure your mouth could stretch enough,” Don said with a straight face. “I’m quite big down there. Of course, I could build a device for it to stretch more…” he trailed off, sure that would be enough for Leo to exclaim it was only a silly prank. He grinned internally, now Leo would be the sissy backing off.

But Leo’s eyes shone with such greediness that Don was too taken aback by to reflect how it was strange.

“Why not? I mean, I bet Raph is pretty huge, too.” Leo winked. “I need to practice with something big to get a flawless technique when he unwraps me.”

For once, Don was even too shocked to make a sassy remark. Then, it hit him like a train. It wasn’t a joke. Leo was damn serious and asked Donnie to give him sex classes to be turned into a nice hoe for their brothers at Christmas. It was insane.

“You know they won’t stay at the blowjob level,” Donatello explained in a last attempt to reason with his reckless brother. “They would want the full service. Are you ready for that?”

“You know I never do something half-assed,” Leo stated, like it was obvious. “Are you not ready to help me with that as well?” he wanted to know with a hint of worry.

“Let me be straight with you.”Don stared intensely at his immediate youngest brother. Now, the line was about to get crossed. Either of them would have to either leave or make a move. The Turtle Tank was forgotten, pushed in the back of Don’s mind. The front part was filled with erotic pictures.“I know you could manipulate Mikey or Raph as you please, and you can smooth talk me like no tomorrow but I will never sub. Am I clear?”

“Crystal clear, bro.” Leo licked his lips suggestively. “I’m sure I could enjoy bottoming.”

The last barrier of self-restraint disappeared in Don’s mind hearing these words. He took a detail of his brother in one glance. Supple body, long limbs, stamina and a nice booty in addition. And over that, Leo looked eager as fuck. It was insanely hot.

“Mess with me and I put you into a barrel and make a smoothie out of you,” he threatened again, just to leave Leo a last exit. “Then share Smoothie-you with our family”

“I won’t,” Leonardo promised with a caressing voice. “Senpai.”

Don’s cock twitched painfully still trapped in his shell. He had jerked off on too much hentai to not be turned on by this word. 

“Go lock the door again,” he choked out and when Leo told him he already had, Don didn’t question it, pulling out his swollen cock. “Show me what you got.”

There was the slightest hesitation in the way Leo dropped on his knees, his gaze zeroing in on Don's erected cock. Despite his red marks, Donnie could see his brother was blushing. The sarcastic genius clenched his teeth, feeling tense in a way he never had been. Leo was better to not back down, now that his dick was one inch from his face. Don had to admit it, if Leonardo changed his mind, he would be disappointed, and that was in understatement.

He scrutinized his brother, realizing Leo was debating internally, despite knowing Leo would feel tenfold self-conscious. Donnie couldn't help it, he was already struggling enough with keeping a poker face on.

When Don was about to snap or kick Leo out to hide his trouble, the red-eared turtle gave a tentative lick. Don could have seen him opening his mouth to do it, the sensation took him off guard. He barely held back a shiver and a moan but he knew it wouldn't work. Donatello wouldn't be able to stand up while Leo was sucking him off. 

"Let's move where we will be comfortable" Don suggested in his best attempt at a casual voice. 

He had almost been afraid to ruin the mood. Leon would realize that it was crazy and drop the idea. But Leo nodded while standing up and followed Don into the Turtle Tank. 

"Here you could practice just fine," Don declared and he sat on a seat, spreading his legs. "Now, come here," he demanded, hoping he wouldn't sound too eager.

Leo barely hesitated this time and as he kneeled he took Don's hard member in his mouth. 

Indeed, Leo was clumsy, Don thought when Leo scraped his teeth on his dick. It gave an unpleasant tingle, but Don even if he stifled, scolding Leo, he was actually grateful for it. It was preventing him from cumming shamefully fast, because he had to admit that Leo was even clumsy and sexy as hell when he was giving head, his eyes glazed with arousal.

At one moment his cock went deeper into Leo’s throat and climax hit him without mercy like a train. Leo had been surprised as well, because he coughed and grimaced, not having expected to get Don’s load.

The genius tried to hide his embarrassment behind a resilient front when Leo glanced up expectantly at him.

“Not bad for a beginner,” Don said with a clinical tone. “But you have to swallow or draw back at the last moment if you decide to chicken out. Spitting isn’t sexy.” 

Instead of getting offended, Leo nodded.

“I will do better next time.”

Next time happened very quickly after and it was now, four days later. Four days had been enough for Don to build stamina and Leo, a flawless blow-job technique. His brother had been pretty determined to improve and so chased down Donnie at every free moment the genius had. Donatello was weaker to Leo’s desire to train than he would have wished. At the moment Leo winked at him, Don was leaving the room for the garage or his lab and Leo was joining him. Usually, Donatello would have tried to avoid his brother, but this time around, he didn’t. Leo wanted to be a proper present and Don’s willingness looked like he was feeling the same, but in fact, Donnie wasn’t sure he did. Earlier, Leo had asked him if they could reach a new level. Since Don couldn’t pretend Leo didn’t master the art of sucking a dick and they were running out of time, he had no choice but to agree. They had to swap their presents tomorrow night, the 25th.

But now, Don was ambivalent about the whole project. 

It wasn’t the first time Don was the one making the gift for Raph and Mikey. It had always been like that in their family. They separate into two teams in the family. Usually, he and Leo were preparing gifts for Raph and Mikey and Mikey and Raph were usually baking something for them. He never made any wish list and from what he knew, neither did Leon. Don had never made a big deal about how he was making a gadget worth thousands of dollars when he got like three carrot cupcakes with cream cheese icing for his trouble when he hated cream cheese icing, and a box of random spare parts, but this time around, it was another story.

It was a weird situation to be in. He had to prepare Leo like...a kind of twisted gift but how is that to be done without using it first? He had no idea how to feel about this. Feelings weren’t his specialty but to pop Leo’s cherry to make him nice and ready as a present for their bros felt wrong in many ways.

It wasn’t about offering something used. The whole lair was filled with used items, thrown away or stolen. Used wasn’t the issue. Don wasn’t sure he wanted to let go of his gift, like a big, selfish party pooper.

Since the first try four days ago, Donatello had step by step felt his jaded side fade to be replaced by a more mellow version of himself. Don had the weird impression that, if he had sex with Leon and then, deliver him to their brothers, like Leo was an out-dated VHS recorder he didn’t want anymore, it would be a big mistake and he would be unhappy for the rest of his life.

But was it too damn late for that? He couldn’t drop it without Leo wondering why and he'd rather prefer to choke on his own spunk than admit he was afraid to be jealous. But if he pretended he was alright with having sex with him, Don would be sucked for good into a possessiveness he wasn’t sure could fade. 

In the afternoon, he had fixed a dildo to two motors, with speed settings, turning it into two kinds of fucking machines. Leo was meant to be shared by two partners and so, while Leo would have his mouth busy sucking one dildo, the other machine would take care of his other end. Then, he wouldn’t have used Leo first and will probably feel a little fewer regrets if he never got to know how hot Leo’s cores were.

Leo had told him he would join him after the movie night in his lab. Don had agreed because well he was now too deep in the situation and well, he had to admit that Leo was pretty good at it. It was still better than jerking off to hentai and he should be glad for the opportunity.

Damn, he so wished having had this idea and wrote down this wish list first, he cursed hitting his desk silently. How had he not seen how stunning Leon was? How he had not noticed their sexual chemistry? If he had, Donnie would have grabbed Leo first and kept him for himself before Leo got this weird present idea in his head. But no, Donnie couldn’t have noticed Leo’s attraction potential, since he had been busy popping out inventions for their security and comfort. 

Don wasn’t a sentimental person, to begin with. Of course, he loved his family and well, April, but what he felt right now was kind of painful. He never felt attraction before or looked at a human or any male mutant in this way. He guessed Leo had always been the brother he was getting along the best with, since Leo was clever and quick-witted. He had always admitted Leo was the best-looking after himself too, but nothing more than that. And now that Donnie thought about it, even if sex in a book or movie could be interesting, he had never been tempted one bit to have sex by himself. The idea of touching and being touched or kissed had always made him gag. So why the fuck now was he only craving to fuck Leonardo senseless of all people? Where were his peaceful days when he was only thinking about screwdrivers and not to screw, shifting his mood from busy to jaded to annoyed, to pissed but never anything stronger? Now he felt like dying inside at the idea that his brothers would grow closer between themselves and forget him like a teacher in summer. In five miserable days, Leo had turned his ace’s life upside down.

Leo’s tongue was so soft and pink, when it slid on the vein of his cock and how Leo glanced up at him with those bright, Bambi-like eyes, shining like two black pearls, enhanced by the radiant colors Leo has: royal blue, the vibrant green lime and the flashy scarlet on his cheeks. He could drown in his bedroom eyes, as cheesy as it sounds! What was even more alluring was Leo’s virginal flush when his tongue was twirling around Don’s shaft making his red marks more vivid. The idea that Mikey and Raph could be gazed at the same way and see this cute, vulnerable side from their brother was driving him nuts! And what about when Leo broke apart and was cumming for minutes, his handsome face twisted in ecstasy? After the first time when Leo had maybe been more shy, the red-eared turtle had touched himself as well, so turned on by sucking on Donnie’s dick that he had to jerk off. After that, Leonardo was mellow, not as chatty as usually but his presence was...comforting. He listened to Don’s advice to be a better sex partner with a slight nod, his gaze so soft that it was kind of...caressing Don’s soul, if Donnie was spiritual enough to think that a soul exists.

But what he knew was that he wanted to keep Leo’s sexy and cute bedroom side for himself. No, in fact, he wanted more than that if he was honest.

He took a swig of his coffee, flushed but trying to hide it behind his mug. Calm down, he told himself. Just forget about it, already. Leo was doing all of this with Mikey and Raph in mind. But how the fuck could he forget about it when Leo was enough of a bitch to even sneak in his dreams, never letting Donatello live it down. Why on Earth was his subconscious keeping Leo’s image in mind and was replaying in his dreams when he was already daydreaming about it in the daytime? Damn Leonardo was everywhere and it was like this jerk had even shifted the way he was walking with those endlessly long, glistening, curvy legs of his. There was no way Leo had been walking like a hoe on the catwalk like that before! Now Donnie couldn’t look away from it every damn fucking time Leo stepped into a room. And what about when Leo bent over to pick up something? His cute, little tail was popping out, begging to be touched, magnifying his firm, bouncy ass? The same bouncy ass featured in his fantasies when he beat off as crazy when he was alone to make him last more than three minutes when Leo was sucking on his cock like he wanted to pull Donnie’s soul from the slit of his dick. Even Leo’s scent seemed stronger beckoning Don to come closer. There was no exit and no coming back the way they were before, either.

It wasn’t love, he kept telling himself, or well, it was love at a so much more fucked up level, because now he didn’t feel like staying alone all the time and it was the deepest he could fall. 

“What is that?”

Don snapped his head toward his brother. He had been too caught in his train of thought to hear him coming. Leo was staring at the machine with wide eyes and Don explained in a hurry.

“You asked me to push the ‘training further,” Don spat. He didn’t mean to sound so harsh, but he was feeling upset. How the fuck would he manage to hold back not crushing Mikey’s and Raph’s cupcakes in their face when Donnie gave them what could have been his lover? And a kinky, passionate, very skilled one? Don would never do a machine that made such cute noises and had such an adorable blush, glancing at him with such wanton! It wouldn’t be the same and it was so unfair. “This machine will do the job. In fact, I have built two of them,” he added, pulling off a sheet to show another one, but slightly smaller. “It will be like you are in a sandwich between Mikey and Raph. I will watch it and evaluate your performance. This is my job, right?” he asked rhetorically. How dare Leon make him spell it aloud? “Making you pass a quality test?”

Leonardo stayed speechless. Don stayed mute as well, wondering why his brother all of a sudden seemed not eager. Maybe Leo was afraid? Did Don choose too big of a dildo? But he chose it the exact size from his own cock! Don was torn between many feelings: if Leo chickened out of this, no one would know how tight and hot and soft Leo could be, not him, but neither Raph or Mikey. But he was also curious to see Leo’s first time on the machine he created for him.

“Don’t worry. I did it with you in mind,” Don explained. Don tried to sound like he meant he did it with Leo’s comfort as a top priority. It was indeed true, but his red-eared brother was the main feature of his mind anyway now. Leo’s attention was fully on him. “We can use the lowest setting only and I will lube you myself.” His mind pictured a spread Leo in front of him and he backpedaled from the too enticing vision.

“I mean, if you don’t mind I touch you there…” he stammered. !I mean...you could do yourself.”

“Okay, if you say you made them for me,” Leo agreed with a shaky breath. “Prepare me.”

Don tried to melt into a doctor’s mode while he was spreading lube. It was hard to not drown at the moment his fingers sank into Leo, his muscles tightening around him. It was so incredibly hot, he realized he had held his breath when his lungs burned.

Then Leo twitched and moaned so loudly that he knew he had touched his sweet spot. 

"This is your prostate," Donnie explained. Was his voice was sounding so hoarse? "It's the switch you need to turn once to make a straight male into a very keen bottom."

Leo would feel even better if it was his cock instead of his fingers, he couldn’t help but think. He tried to think of something else but then his brain was telling him he was turning the switch for his brothers to enjoy Leo’s nice ass. It wasn’t any better.

He was about to lose it. It was the time to back down and use the machine instead. He couldn’t allow his lust to take over his brain.

“Brace yourself, it could hurt a little, but you will feel better soon,” Donatello warned. “Easy, Leon.”

He had already set the good height and amazed, he watched his brothers impaling himself on the machine he did. Leo kept eye contact and Don wished he could glance away but he needed to be attentive to his brother's comfort, in case Leo felt any pain. So, he couldn't look away and struggled hard to look dispassionate.

Anyway, it was the last time, he told himself and he didn't want to miss a thing. He locked eyes with Leo's onyx ones, glazed with pleasure after a hint of worry. Donatello never noticed before how his brother’s face could be expressive. It was amazing and his mouth grew dry. Leo rocked his hips, taking the other dildo in his mouth with lustful enthusiasm. With envy, he thought that indeed, no machines could match Leo’s eagerness and that Mikey and Raph would get a very kinky partner, since being watched and fucked by two machines were turning Leo on. 

Don was well aware of Leo’s stare on his groin, but it was out of the question for him to pull out his dick. If he did, he would shove the fucking machine away and sink in Leo’s hot core and would never want to let it go from it. Donatello wasn’t a guy lead by feelings or imagination, but he didn’t need to be a wizard to guess it would end badly. Leo wanted to be with Mikey and Raph, if he didn’t he wouldn’t have suggested being their present. He never included Donatello in the deal, only using his ‘science’ to ‘upgrade’ his performance. If Don wanted to keep Leo for himself and it would end like that if he pushed further, it would mess up the family. He decided to sit, remote in hand, putting between himself and Leo a careful gap of eight feet. 

In the dark lab, Leo’s green and supple body glistened with sweat, rocking gracefully between the two machines. The straight lines from the machines enhanced the alluring curves from his brother’s fit body. Leo was taking both dildos like a pro, despite his virginal blush and it was so beautiful, Donnie knew he could not unsee it. He tried to watch the erotic display in front of him with a detached mind and for that, he kicked his analytic cold side to makes comment like: ‘move your hips more, suck it harder. It was probably what Leo wanted, to get feedback because he was watching him with those bedroom eyes who haunted his dreams like he was waiting for something.

But eventually, Leo protested, stopping to suck on the dildo, pulling away the farthest he could.

“Stop staring and come here already. This rubber is tasting awful.”

“It’s silicon,” Don said, crossing his legs, his hands carefully on his lap like he was afraid his dick would pop up to slap him across the face.

“Who cares?”Leo hissed. “I prefer the real thing!”

“I didn’t shower,” Don replied, his voice clipped even if it was a lie. He always showered thrice a day.

“Well, what about adding your cock to the other side, then?”Leo suggested, winking. “Don’t you want to feel the machine you made? I can stretch enough for both of you, the dildo and you.”

“You already have two cocks,” Don countered, his voice icy. “You would never have to deal with three in real life, so there is no need. I already gave enough of my person by my mere presence..”

How Leo’s face turned to lustful to absolutely cold in a blink was astonishing.

“Stop it,” Leo snapped.

Donatello pressed on the stop button, concerned something was wrong.

“What is about?” he wondered with a deep concern he never had for living being before. “Does it hurt?”

Leo’s dark eyes gleamed with anger. He snatched a towel and wiped himself.

“Don’t dare to talk to me, you jerk!” he shouted to a bewildered Donatello. “I don’t want to see your face until tomorrow night.”

The night where everybody topside was celebrating, Don didn’t sleep for another reason. He kept replaying his interaction with Leon without understanding what he did wrong. Did he not give his brother what he had asked for? Maybe Leo had realized what he had asked was foolish and reckless?

It wasn’t because Leo told him he didn’t want to see him, but Don avoided the best he could the common areas. He tried to keep himself busy by working on blueprints and inventions but the mood wasn’t there. But at 11:00 pm, when Raph knocked at the door, calling Donnie with his worried mommy bear voice, Don couldn’t evade it forever. He had to face Leonardo.

As eager as one sentenced to death, Don dragged his feet to the living room. The turtles were celebrating Christmas always a little late by humans standards. The reasons were evident. There was an incredible amount of food wasted and so, with a scavenge run, they could fill their table easily. Even sometimes, they could find a last-minute gift in a trash container to give to Splinter or April.

Never Donatello had been fond of Christmas but this time, it was like all the holidays before were sweet memories in comparison. To look not bothered, he only stared at his phone the whole meal, trying to block the conversation around him. Thankfully since Donatello had never been a party animal, no one noticed how upset he was. How Leo would give himself to their brothers, he wondered? Would he wait for his father to go to sleep and offer himself with a big ribbon?

“This is from Donatello and me,” Leo said at one moment and the genius heart missed a beat, struggling hard to not look at what Leo was showing.

“Two tickets for the MBN!”Mikey exclaimed. “So nice! Thanks, dudes!”

Don glanced up and stared. Mikey clenched in his hand two tickets and Don suddenly remembered it. Leo had milked from him $100 buck one day Don was too busy and distracted to resist. So what about all the sexbot deal, then?

“I feel rather cheap, now,” Raph said in an embarrassed voice. “You gave us tickets for the mutant basketball association and we got nothing for you. Leo told us to not bake and bother for spare parts this year. He said...he got this. Right, Leo?” he asked with expectancy. "You told us you will deal to find a good gift for Donnie."

“He told us he only wanted a writing sample,” Mikey said absentmindedly, too excited by the tickets. “Did he prank you with it?”

Don snapped his head to Leo. He didn’t mind to not have cupcakes at all, it was kind of a relief actually but he wasn’t sure to understand. Or well, he thought he did but didn’t dare to make maybe make-up ideas and get his hopes up.

Leo shrugged.

“I didn’t. I offered him something but he didn’t like it,” he retorted icily and the realization punched Don in the face.

“Oups, that happens,” Raph said, desolate. “I hope you had kept the invoice, bro! But what about you? You told us to not give you anything because Don got this, too. What he give to you?”

That was their brothers, Don thought, despite his mind racing. Relying on them like children with their parents. Raph could be the leader and the oldest and care for them, he was too naive and carefree to get responsibilities. How he could have thought this guy has a libido? Mikey and he has a sex drive as active as waiting in line at the DMV.

“Humiliation.” Leo’s answer was sharp and Don jumped on his feet, kicked out of his thought. He didn’t need another single word to add it together. The whole story had been a scheme, but not the one he first thought. Leo had faked he needed sex training because it was what he wanted. No sex from anyone. He had chosen him. Now, Leo’s eagerness and attempt to convince Donatello to get more involved was making sense. Leo had put Donatello on his wish list but had felt self-conscious about admitting outright. So Leon had done what he did best: strategizing, crawling his way in the dark.

Mikey muttered under his breath about how Don spoiled Christmas spirit each fucking year and what he would really like was Don to stop being a sourpuss, but Donnie was too astonished by Leo’s reply to snap to Mikey that if he wasn’t happy, he could give back the ticket. 

“There was a misunderstanding…” Donatello started to apologize. How explaining how big a confusion it was in front of their brothers? Damn, could they go watch tv or something? “You picked up the wrong box, Leo! But the real deal would wait for you later,” Don exclaimed. He hoped that the later would be in five minutes. If not, he would get cut the power. Without electricity, Raph and Mikey both afraid of the dark and boredom would go to sleep.“I promise it will blow your mind!”The last words had been said with intent and undisguised lust, but Leo wasn’t looking impressed. Shit, how could he fix this? 

“I’m actually looking forward to giving it to you. I’m holding back for days, but I wasn’t sure you wanted this. I mean from me.” Usually, Don would have died on the spot rather than admit he got fooled by Leon but this time, he was incredibly happy he had been. Damn, he was holding back right now. He just wanted to grab Leo and carry him in his lab to get first-hand knowledge about Leo’s new skills after five days watching and drooling about it. “But if you still want it, it’s fully loaded and ready for use, now.”

Mikey made a silly joke about how it's sounded like innuendo and asked what trick Leo used to turn the Grinch in someone looking forward to giving his present, but Leonardo said nothing. He nodded slightly, using the same smile used by the model the other Leonardo was used to paint. The red-eared turtle was clever and fast to catch the drift. Everything was understood and forgiven.

The warmth crept in Donatello, blossoming in his heart. He had no idea what he would discover on this road but now, Christmas was the best holiday ever.


End file.
